


I Want To...

by THybrid21



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, First Person, Gen, Introspection, Sadness, can we go back?, for siblings, message to a brother, sibling angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THybrid21/pseuds/THybrid21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to be able to talk, please can we talk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To...

I want to be your friend, not just a sibling that you know nothing about.

I want there to be more between us than just a shared past that's crumbling to dust.

I don't want to be nothing to you, I want to be more. I want to feel as though you care.

I want to feel like I can talk to you, and understand. Not just sit in silence that should be filled with laughter and words.

Please, please talk to me. Show me that you care, I don't like feeling that I don't know you. I don't want to feel like the only times we talk is when I'm nagging you about your chores or trying to get you to write with me. Please, I want so badly to repair what's been broken.

Maybe we don't have all the pieces, but can't we try. Please, it might not be the same but it shouldn't have to be. Let's take the broken pieces and build something new.

We don't have to be strangers who happen to live together.

So please, please try. Because I miss the days when we could talk about nonsense with one another.

Sincerely, your sibling.


End file.
